


People Like Us

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [30]
Category: Chicago Med
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Ethan and April talk about their jobs.
Relationships: Ethan Choi/April Sexton
Series: Finding My Way [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427
Comments: 10
Kudos: 2





	People Like Us

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Chicago Med  
Title: People Like Us  
Characters: Ethan Choi and April Sexton  
Pairing: Ethan and April  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het  
Summary: Ethan and April talk about their jobs.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing and to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3  
Disclaimer: Dick Wolf and Matt Olmstead own this show and these characters.  
Words: 181 words without title and ending.

Word to use: Ruse

FMW #30: People Like Us

April hid behind a ruse, and Ethan did, too. They both acted like everything was okay, like everything wasn't falling down around them.

The deception had gone on so long it was hard to know what was the truth. April had been getting dressed when something occurred to her.

"People like us do what others can't. We see sickness, death, trauma and injuries. We help. Not many others can say that. We hold a patient's hand when they're sick or dying. When they're hurt. We're there for them, and I tell myself it means something. Sometimes seeing pain and death so much, you get numb. We have to remind ourselves not to get too close. It's hard to do." April said softly.

Ethan finished dressing. He walked over to April and wrapped his arms around her. "Our jobs are hard, but rewarding. For every patient we lose, I remind myself of each we've saved. That we did everything we could, and that's all we can do."

April nodded, turning in Ethan's arms to kiss him. "I love you."

Ethan smiled at her. "I love you, too."

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3


End file.
